Cinder-Veggie
by Nova-chan
Summary: It's the classic story of Cinderella, with Vegeta as Cinder-Veggie!


Cinder-Veggie  
  
  
  
Author: Nova-chan  
  
E-mail: IlovemenoV@aol.com  
  
Series: DBZ  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Well it's a Bulma-Veggie parody of Cinderella, but the roles have been reversed. Why? I like to be strange. ^_^ Or as my cousin Rachel says, " `Cause I'm special! Now forget about you." Anyway, will Vegeta meet his.princess charming? Can you guess who his evil step-brothers are? And his evil step-mother? ~_~ I guess we'll hafta see and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Toriyama-san's characters. If you thought I did, I'll take it as a compliment. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And now, our feature presentation.  
  
  
  
Annoying high-pitched voices start singing as the opening credits roll by. "Cinder-Veggie.you're as pretty as a flower."  
  
Vegeta: HEY!  
  
"Cinder-Veggie.if you give your heart a chance.it can lead you to the kingdom of romance."  
  
Vegeta makes puking noises.  
  
"Cinder-Veggie.in the sweetest story ever told."  
  
Vegeta: -_-  
  
Bura begins to narrate. "Once upon a time, my toussan's daddy gave him away to Freezer. Freezer had two sons named Nappa and Radditzu. They were mean to my toussan. He had to do housework. He was sad. And yet, through it all.well.um. one day all his dreams would come true."  
  
  
  
The scene goes to Vegeta asleep in his bed. Two birds fly in his window and try to wake him up.  
  
"Go away you baka birds!" he screams.  
  
They begin shrilly squawking until he blasts them to dust and decides to just get up. Some mice come out of holes to see him off.  
  
Vegeta looks at them. "Hello rat princess. How are you? How is your rat kingdom?"  
  
The mouse stares back at him.  
  
Vegeta walks over to his curtain and takes off his nightclothes. ^_^  
  
Some of the birds swoop over and pour cold water on him. "HEY!! THAT'S FREEZING!! BAKAYAROES!!"  
  
At his outburst, all the animals in the room run or fly away.  
  
"That's better."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While the audience was occupied elsewhere, Vegeta has washed and gotten dressed. He is now descending the stairs to the master bedrooms.  
  
He opens the curtains and goes down another flight of stairs. When he gets to the kitchen, he embarrassedly begins to fix tea for his step-brothers and step.mother??  
  
After completing that task, he goes outside to feed the Saibamen.  
  
"All right, you baka things, come and get your baka breakfast!" he calls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"CINDER-VEGGIE!!!"  
  
"CINDER-VEGGIE!!"  
  
"CINDER-VEGGIE!!!!"  
  
"I can hear you," Vegeta mocks in a sing-song tone.  
  
He puts the tea cups on the saucers and walks up the stairs with them.  
  
First he arrives in Nappa's room to give him his morning tea. Before he leaves Nappa calls out, "And fix my armor while you're at it!"  
  
He then goes into Raditzu's room. "Cinder-Veggie!" Raditzu yells. "Don't forget to clean out my pod!"  
  
Last, he ventures into Freezer-sama's bedroom. (Eee.) "I would like you to clean the spaceship, Cinder-Veggie," it says, in a creepy, homosexual voice.  
  
"Yes, Freezer-sama," Vegeta spits out.  
  
"And.don't skip on the clorox."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The scene skips to a giant palace. Inside, Dr. Briefs is grieving over his daughter.  
  
"If Bulma doesn't pick a groom by tonight, I'll never have any grandchildren!" he cried. "Isn't that right, Kitty?"  
  
Mrow.  
  
"I know, Sire," his subject groveled, "but-"  
  
"TONIGHT!! A ball so she can pick someone. I want all the eligible men in the kingdom here. GO NOW!"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at Cinder-Veggie's home, Freezer was teaching Nappa and Raditzu martial arts. But, they were terrible at it.  
  
"No! No!" the genderless changeling exclaimed, frustrated. "You must kick, then block, then punch!!"  
  
The two fumbled over themselves, clumsily trying to do the stunts.  
  
Downstairs, cleaning the floors, stood Vegeta. He needed to dust the ceiling, so he flew up and began. Stopping midway, he looked around to see if anyone was looking.  
  
When he was sure he wasn't being watched, he practiced his own training, punching, kicking, blocking, you name it.  
  
Suddenly, a loud knocking came at the door. Vegeta went to answer it.  
  
"What do you want?" he demanded.  
  
"I have a letter from the palace," the delivery boy told him, then bustling off to go to another house.  
  
Vegeta stared at it and decided to take it to Freezer.  
  
"Freezer-sama, this came for you from the palace," he said, entering the training room.  
  
Freezer ripped it open and read it. "There's going to be a ball in honor of Princess Bulma," it said. "All eligible men should be there so she can choose a husband."  
  
"I wanna go!!" Nappa cried.  
  
"Me too!" Raditzu agreed.  
  
"I wanna go too!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Why, Cinder-Veggie," Freezer chuckled. "You have nothing to wear."  
  
"I.can find something," Vegeta said, shyly.  
  
"You can go IF you find something to wear AND finish all your cleaning."  
  
"I'll do it!!" Vegeta exclaimed, slamming a hand over his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now," Cinder-Veggie said, once he was back in his room, "I can mend this pair of armor and go. I'll have to work quickly before-"  
  
"CINDER-VEGGIE!!!!!"  
  
"Never a moment's peace," he sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time Vegeta had finished all his chores, it was already time to go and he hadn't had time to repair his armor. He groaned sadly as he watched Nappa, Raditzu, and Freezer leave for the ball.  
  
He walked out into the backyard garden for a little air. Sitting on the bench, he looked up at the sky and said, "My life.is sad." He buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Aw, poor Veggie!" a voice cried, pityingly.  
  
Vegeta sat up straight and looked up. "Kakkarotto?"  
  
"Hi Veggie!" Goku waved at him from a tree.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"King Kai sent me. I'm here doing community service. If I do enough of it, I'll get a week off from other world!"  
  
"I'm thrilled," Cinder-Veggie said, flatly.  
  
"So, you wanna go to the ball so you can marry Bulma-chan?" Goku wondered.  
  
"No, I want to go to the baka dance so I can prove that __I__ the Saiya-jin no ouji am better than those baka servants of mine!!" he boasted.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Goku rolled his eyes. "Now, do you want me to help you or not?"  
  
Vegeta mumbled something.  
  
"Excuse me?" Goku giggled.  
  
Vegeta mumbled a little louder.  
  
"Gomen, but I can't hear you," Goku said, mockingly.  
  
"YES I WANT YOUR HELP KAKKAROTTO!!!!" Cinder-Veggie screamed.  
  
"Well, I brought you some extra armor," Goku offered, handing him a pair of clothing.  
  
"Kakkarotto?"  
  
"Yes, Veggie?"  
  
"It's.pink."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's the only thing I could get on such short notice."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Vegeta slipped on the pink armor.  
  
"Now what?" he asked.  
  
"Now I use my instant transmission and take you to the ball!!" Goku shouted, grabbing Cinder-Veggie's hand and teleporting him to the castle.  
  
Once there, he teleported back to other world. Vegeta walked in.  
  
Princess Bulma sat on her throne, looking awfully bored. She had looked over all the men, and could find none that she liked.  
  
Vegeta appeared in the room. She stared at him.  
  
"Muscles." She drooled, her eyes going around in circles.  
  
She walked over to him and curtsied. He bowed. Soon, they began dancing. The mood was perfect. The music was set. The couple graced the dance floor in a frenzied and passionate dance of elegance and poise.  
  
"AAAH!!" Bulma cried, as she tripped over Cinder-Veggie's foot and fell on the floor. Her dress flew up, exposing her underwear to half of the assembly.  
  
She got up and blushed like mad.  
  
The two continued dancing again. When Cinder-Veggie heard the clong of the bell ringing ten o'clock his eyes widened.  
  
"Oh no!!" he shrieked. "I left my casserole in the oven!!!"  
  
He dashed out of the palace.  
  
"WAIT!!" Bulma cried. "I NEED YOUR PHONE NUMBER YOU BAKA!!!"  
  
While running down the steps, Vegeta accidentally lost his Veggie-sized glove.  
  
Princess Bulma picked it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh.that was so wonderful." Cinder-Veggie mused to himself, taking the casserole out of the oven.  
  
"WHAT was wonderful?" Freezer asked, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"AAH!" Vegeta screamed, dropping his casserole on the floor and clutching his heart. "DON'T DO THAT!!"  
  
"You went to the ball behind my back the changeling said, simply.  
  
"Well.yes. Yes, I did." Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Guards!! Send him to the dungeon!!" Freezer called.  
  
As Cinder-Veggie was being dragged away, he cried out, "DOWN WITH OPPRESSION!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the palace, Bulma had ordered a search of the entire kingdom to find the one who fit the glove.  
  
A guard came to Freezer's home to see if any of the men in the house fit.  
  
"Open up in the name of the king!!" he called.  
  
"Yes?" Freezer wondered.  
  
"We have a royal decree to try this glove on every male in your household. We are trying to find the young man that danced with Princess Bulma at the ball last night."  
  
"Oh, really? NAPPA!! RADITZU!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll just jump out the window and run away!" Cinder-Veggie declared to himself. "One.two."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon, the two were down in the main room, ready to try on the glove. Nappa nearly snapped it, and Raditzu complained of it cutting off his circulation.  
  
Freezer sighed. "I guess you should go now."  
  
The guard bowed. As he was about to go out, there was a loud scream, followed by Vegeta falling by the window.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"There is another in your house?" the guard wondered.  
  
"Well." Freezer searched for an answer.  
  
Vegeta flung the door open, breathing heavily. "It's my glove, bakayaro!!!"  
  
"Oh, you must try it on, of course. It's in the royal decree," the guard said, handing him the glove.  
  
"Wow!" Cinder-Veggie shrieked. "I was looking all over for this thing!!" He quickly snapped it on his hand.  
  
"A-ha!!" shouted the guard. "We've found you!"  
  
Freezer's blood boiled.  
  
"You must come to see Princess Bulma at once. You're to be married!"  
  
"Muahha!!" Cinder-Veggie laughed. "I'm free! FREE!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The very next day, Cinder-Veggie became Prince Cinder-Veggie. He and Princess Bulma lived happily ever after and had two kids named Bura and Torunkusu. Bura was of course the most beautifulest and sweetest and popularist girl in the whole entire universe!! (I should know.)  
  
The end!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-What'd ya think? REVIEW!! Review. Review. Review.  
  
Bura: What are you doing that for?  
  
Well, I thought that if I sent them subconscious messages that they might review.  
  
Bura: Well.maybe I'll help! Oh, please review to support my toussan and my kaasan! All reviews go to help support Capsule Corp.! If you don't review, we'll lose the company!  
  
Really?  
  
Bura: .no.but they still need to review to support you!!  
  
Exactly! And, if you would, I need someone to give me an idea for my next fanfic! I'll do DBZ, Slayers, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, or maybe of Vampire Princess Miyu. So, gimme a review AND an idea!!  
  
Bura: Bai bai!! 


End file.
